


Good Intentions (Kim Namjoon Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, F/M, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I loved him more than anything. When he wasn't drinking, he was the most amazing boyfriend ever.  After one particular bad drunken bout, he promised me he would get help.  After it didn't look like that was going to happen, I decided to take matters into my own hands.  I decided to go to an AA meeting and see what help I could get.  That is where I met...him.❗Warning:  Includes smut and adult content ❗
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Good Intentions (Kim Namjoon Fanfic)

"Baby, please don't be mad. I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean it!" He said softly, his head lowered as he worried his hands.

"You say that all the time and yet here we are again! I love you so much Seonghwa, more than anything, but I don't know how much longer I can do this." I said, feeling defeated. His eyes widened as he looked at me and scooted closer, grabbing my hand and holding it between his. Despite it all, despite everything, this man knew what to do to soften me every time.

"Babe I promise, I will get better. What if I get help? Go to some AA meetings...would that begin to make up for it?" He asked, clinging to my hand tightly. I sighed and nodded my head slowly before making eye contact with him again.

"It would be a start, but you have to do it for the right reasons. You won't get better if you are just doing it to keep from losing me. You have to want to get better for yourself." I explained again.

"I do, I will. I love you so much!" He smiled softly before extending his long fingered hand and wrapping it around behind my head, pulling me in for a soft and sensual kiss. I hated this and loved it at the same time. I hated that I was so weak for him, so in love that despite the fact that this was an innumerable time we have had this same conversation, I still felt so strongly. I whimpered into the kiss and that was all it took for it to turn into full blown makeup sex. By time we were done, we both laid on the bed panting.

"My God, that was incredible as always baby. I love you." He smiled, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too." I replied before he got up from the bed and headed to take a shower. As he did, my phone began ringing on the bedside table.

"What's up, Yoongi?" I asked, plopping back onto my back.

_"A couple of the guys and I were going to head to the pub soon to grab some drinks and dinner. Want to come?"_

"Ummm...I want to but I really can't. I'm spending the evening with Seonghwa and it probably isn't a good idea to have him at a bar." I replied, running my fingers over the back of my arm. The area was still a tiny bit tender from where he grabbed me so hard.

_"Not like that's ever stopped him before. But hey, if the_ _guy_ _is actually trying this time,_ _I_ _hope it actually works out."_

"I really think he will." I responded, more hopeful than sure.

" _You know I love you, right?"_

"I know, I love you too." I said, feeling my heart tugging at my best friends softness in his tone of voice.

" _Alright. Well_ _if_ _you_ _change your_ _mind_ _or he pulls one_ _of_ _his_ _regular_ _douche moves,_ _let_ _me know. I'll see you Monday."_

"Bye Yoongs." I answered, hanging up the phone. Yoongi and Seonghwa got along really well in the beginning of our relationship, and he still did support me, but now he didn't care for him. I knew why, but I had to be my boyfriend's supporter. That's what girlfriends do, right? It didn't help that this happened all the time, and when I say all the time, this vicious cycle seemed to repeat itself over and over again every couple of weeks. It used to not be this regular, just once in a while, but now...now was a different story. After he finished his shower, I decided to take mine and stood there in the hot water a while, trying to remain hopeful. The first few days following went pretty smoothly. He didn't drink at all, and was very sweet and attentive in his sober state. He was normally very kind and sweet to me when he wasn't drinking. He even went to a couple of Alcoholics Anonymous meetings after work. But, as usual, things didn't last too long. I came home from work a few nights later to find him heavily buzzed, watching football and cursing at the tv. I swallowed and walked past the living room into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. I had actually planned on cooking one of his favorites as a surprise since he had been doing so well. Now, I began cooking with a heavy heart. With every shout and scream at the game, my heart ached more and more.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That was in, you piece of shit ref!!" he shouted as I heard something crash. I peeked my head around the corner to see the remote flung across the room, having knocked down one of our framed photos on the wall. I walked back in the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan before making my way into the living room. I sighed and got on my knees, beginning to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"Damn, I liked this one." I mumbled to myself as I placed them in the dustpan along with the broken frame.

"Just leave it." he gruffed, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave it here, one of us could step on it and get hurt." I replied as I gathered the few more large pieces of glass. I gasped and squeezed my finger as I sliced it open on the edge of one of the smaller pieces.

"See? If you would just fucking listen to me, that wouldn't have happened. I told you just to leave it!" he shouted, standing up from his chair.

"Seonghwa, why are you being like this? What happened?" I asked, looking up at him as I began to feel the throbbing in my finger.

"Being like what? I'm fine!" he almost slurred, as he grabbed a bottle of scotch that had been hiding beside his chair.

"You were doing so well." I said softly, feeling more upset than angry.

"I'm still just fucking fine, y/n! Why won't you leave it alone?!" he shouted, getting closer to me, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You have a problem, and you know it. You admitted it, and even told me you went to AA meetings this week." I replied, looking up at him. He had a smirk on his face as he rolled his glassy eyes before snorting.

"I just said that so you would stop your fucking nagging!" he almost laughed.

"Where were you when you said you were going then?" I asked, wondering if he was doing something even worse with his time.

"I was out with the guys from work for some drinks, where else?" he asked, looking at me like I was stupid. I sighed and stood up, walking to the kitchen as I felt the blood from my finger beginning to run down my hand and wrist.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" I growled, taking a paper towel and dabbing up the blood.

"You are constantly up my ass about this stupid shit, so what else am I supposed to do, huh?" he yelled, sloshing the drink around in his glass.

"How about give a shit about me for once! I'm sick of this!" I yelled back, making his face redder than it already was. He walked forward, getting close to my face, the look on his almost toxic.

"Why should I give a shit? If you really loved me, you wouldn't be trying to change me. So just...fucking...leave it." he growled, his face inches from mine as I was backed into the counter.

"Seonghwa, this isn't you." I almost whispered, my voice shaking slightly.

"This is me, baby. You know you love me, and you know you aren't going anywhere." he breathed, his lips almost against the spot behind my ear. I could feel my body trembling, but not in the way he used to make me tremble. This was bad.

"O-Ok, I'm not going anywhere. But can you please back up? You're making me uncomfortable." I said softly as he leaned back a little bit.

"Getting you excited there?" he said, his voice slurred even more.

"I just...I need to take care of my finger. It's bleeding again." I said, thinking of anything I could to get his mind off that track.

"It's cause your stubborn and don't fucking listen." He scoffed ad he backed up and took another sip. I cleaned up my finger and arm before wrapping it in a paper towel until I could get to the band aids. He walked back into the living room as I heard him plop back into his chair. I was hoping at this point he would just pass out, and when he woke he would be sober and this would all be over. By time I got my finger bandaged up, I could hear him yelling again, every one making me shrink further into myself. Eventually I decided to scrap dinner, seeing as he wouldn't eat it anyway, and I had completely lost my appetite. I slipped by him and made my way upstairs, washing up for bed and climbing in silently. I could still hear his yelling, despite being muffled by the closed door. It took some time but eventually I drifted off and finally felt some manner of peace in my sleep. It was interrupted when I felt him stumble in to bed behind me, immediately groping me in the process.

"What are you doing?" I asked half out of it.

"Just appreciating what's mine." He slurred, slipping his hands under my sleep shorts.

"Seonghwa, I was sleeping." I grumbled, pushing his hand out from under my shorts.

"And now you're not." He replied, wrapping his arm around me and sliding his hand under my shirt, gripping at my breast.

"Stop, I have work in the morning." I groaned, pushing his hand away yet again.

"So do I, big deal." He said, gripping my arm tightly and pulling it away from my body. He yanked me onto my back and climbed on top of me, pushing me into the bed as I stared at him.

"Please, don't. Just stop and go to bed, ok?" I asked as he ground his hips into me.

"'M gonna fuck you first." He breathed, trying to get his hand between us to start pushing down my shorts.

"No, I'm exhausted and not in the mood. Now get off me." I said, beginning to push at him.

"God, why do you have to be this way? Why can't you do this one fucking thing? You're my girlfriend and I want to fuck you." he said, pinning his hands on my shoulders as he ground his hips into me again.

"I said no! Now get the fuck off of me!" I shouted, pushing at him.

"You're so weak, I could just do it right now, and you wouldn't have any say." he growled, making me shiver. I stilled slightly, afraid of where this was headed. This was the most aggressive he had ever been and I wasn't sure how bad he would get.

"Fine, let me just go to the bathroom first." I said, as he smirked and rolled off of me. I quickly sat up and slid out of bed as he got himself naked, skirting around the edge of the bed and rushing to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I wanna cum." he said as I shut the door and locked it. I stood there, leaning against the door, taking slow, shaky breaths and praying that he would be asleep by time I came out. I slid down the door and rested my forehead against my hand, trying to keep the tears at bay. I could hear him moaning slightly out there, which made me hope that he would get himself off and just pass out so I wouldn't have to spend the entire night in the bathroom. Luckily after a few minutes the moaning stopped and silence resumed. I was still slightly apprehensive to come out of the bathroom, but eventually I snuck out to see him passed out on the bed. I sighed in relief and made my way downstairs to sleep on the couch, that is, if I could sleep at all after the stressful night I had.

_________________  
_________________


End file.
